Gotta Love Freed!
by Cana dreyar
Summary: What happens when Laxus is sent to fetch Juvia?
1. Chapter 1

Gotta love Freed! :)

Chap 1

"Laxus Laxus answer the damn lacrima Laxus" yelled Makarov in his communications lacrima.

"Ugh what do you want old man" whined Laxus tiredly. As he removed his communications Lacrima from the duffle bag over his full well that Makarov couldn't here him yet, thankfully. If he had Laxus probably would've got a glare so strong he would've coward in fear right there.

"What" Laxus repeated having gotten the lacrima stable.

"The point in making everyone take lacrimas on their missions especially solo ones is for safety you idiot and emergencies".

"What's the point if you don't use the damn thing". Shouted a very irritated Makarov.

"Whatever what did you want gramps".mumbles a bored Laxus

"Are you on your way back yet" asked Makarov.

"Yeah why"? asked Laxus.

"Because I have a important announcement" answered Makarov "and I want the whole guild there".

"You and Juvia are the only two currently not at the guild". "So can you stop by her apartment and relay this message to her please"? Asked Makarov in a some what annoyed tone that was actually not saying will you but actually saying I'm telling you.

"Fine whatever" replied Laxus after a moments hesitation.

JUVIAS APARTMENT

"Oi Juvia" yelled Laxus as he knocked on her door.

"Hurry up I want to get back to the guild as quick as possible it's nearly time for Freed to get back with the ranjinshu" thought laxus. unconsciously hitting the door with more force at the simple thought of his green haired friend.

Crack! At the sound of splintered wood. Laxus returned to the world of the living. Cringing at the state Juvias door was in not only that but through the newly formed peep whole Laxus saw Juvia standing wide eyed and nearly ready to topple over at the sight of her poor door .

One minute she's humming her favorite song and sewing gray plushies, and the next Laxus is yelling for her to open the door. Then boom before she can get the door open he makes a fist size whole through it. Now she needs to buy a new door.

"Y-yes laxus" asked Juvia hesitantly after regaing some of her composer.

"Would you like to come in " asked Juvia. "U-uh sure" answered Laxus careful to not leave another whole in the already defeated enemy.

As soon as Laxus entered Juvias small looking apartment( looking small because of all the gray plushies she had made)he came face to face with a medium size gray plushies that was so life like Laxus poked it almost expecting a punch in return.

"Whoa did you make these "asked Laxus.

"Yes I did" states Juvia also excited that someone actually found her plushies as amazing as she does.

Juvia just stares at Laxus as he stares at her for a whole minute.

"Um hey Juvia can you make m-me one". Asked Laxus .

"Of course Juvia would be happy too" replies Juvia overly excited at the prospect of Someone appreciating her talent so much to ask her to use it for their benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

''Of course Juvia would be happy too'' replies JuviaOverly excited at the prospect of someone appreciating her talent so much as to ask her to use it for their benefit.

''Uh thanks'' answers Laxus trying to hide his enthusiasm.

''But can Juvia ask who the plushie is supposed to be''? asked Juvia interrupting Laxus train of thoughts.

''Uh yeah, um its um its um''.

''Its Freed isn't it''? asked Juvia.

''How''? he repeated with wide eyes and a shocked /slightly worried Juvia did not answer right away.

With that Juvia began to explain. To the oblivious lightning mage. ''Um Juvia can see it in Laxus eyes when he looks at Freed''.

''Juvia can also see it in Freeds eyes when he looks at La...

Juvia was interrupted by Laxus thundering voice saying ''what when Freed looks at me What are you talking about''?

''Juvia did not realize Laxus san was a big dummy'' replied Juvia not in the least bit afraid of the big huling lightning mage that is now towering above her.

''What''? replied Laxus, stunned and confused by the petite girls choice of words. ''Okay Juvia will explain ''. ''Freed loves you he try's his best to hide it from you''. ''Which apparently is working ''. ''Just about everyone in the guild sees it but how do you not''? asked Juvia.

''Um okay forget this conversation'' roared Laxus in a slightly irritated tone (''No wonder why Gray sometimes hides from you''.)

''So you do not want a Freed plushie''? Whimpered Juvia.

''What? the hell I don't'' yelled Laxus angrily. ''Oh okay'' said Juvia letting out a sigh of relief. ''We'll need to go to the store and get the right fabric''. stated Juvia

''Okay we'll go tomorrow I will leave for a mission, and we can meet at the store before I leave Magnolia'' answered Laxus ''Okay replied Juvia in her usual excited and bubbly tone. ''Oh by the way what did you come her to tell Juvia, Laxus''? asked Juvia.

''Oh shit lets go I will tell you everything on the way'' yelled Laxus as he grabbed Juvias arm and pulled her out the door and down the streets of Magnolia towards the one and only Fairytail guild that held the most BEAUTIFUL rune mage Laxus hd ever laid his eyes on.

Half way their Laxus had already let go of Juvias arm and explained the whole situation to her.

''Um I will buy you a new door'' Spoke Laxus when the unconfortable silence was killing him.

''Its okay'' replied Juvia with a smile that was a little to bright for the usual grumpy Laxus liking.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Fabric Store!_**

''Wait'' Laxus said grabbing Juvia's arm and stopping her from opening the guild doors.''You can't tell anyone about me asking you to make me a Freed plushie and dyou cant tell anyone that i like him''.

''Why don't you want Freed to know'' asked Juvia getting irritated by Laxus stubbornness. ''Because he would think I'm wierd he might not want to be the captain of the rajinshuu anymore''. ''I can't have that, I have to make sure he stays safe on missions because I..I L..LOVE HIM''. Admitted Laxus turning a light shade of red.

Before Juvia could even think of what to say the guild doors flew open and Freed stepped out colliding straight into Laxus waiting well built chest.

''Uh uh Laxus'' muttered Freed as he came out of his initial shock. ''What the hell Freed'' yelled Laxus( _ **''WAIT FREED OH MY GOSH FREED THOUGHT LAXUS''**_ ) ''Wait i'm sorry i didn't mean to yell'' explained Laxus afraid he had hurt the one man that he would literally _**DIE FOR.**_ ''Wait what, your sorry I should be the one apologizing''

''Im the one who ran into you exclaimed Freed as he made his way around Laxus catching a faint blush matching his own on the tall muscular, beautiful lightning mage now standing behind him.

''Where you going'' asked Laxus as Freed said goodbye and started walking towards the rajinshuu's home. ''Master sent me on a errand''. '' It'll take a day and a half tops so if you want to go on another mission while i'm gone i'm perfectly fine with it'' stated Freed silently hoping Laxus would decline...NAH we'll stay here, your parrt of our team we can't go without you, besides your our captain'' Laxus stated eating up the ground with his eyes as his face turned as red as Erza's hair by the time he finished.

''Well bye Laxus, Juvia'' replied Freed as he turned and ran all the way home making sure Laxus didn't see how red his face had become.

'' _ **DAMN YOUR SO**_ **_BEAUTIFUL''_** Growled Laxus out loud. _ON ACCIDENT._ He quickly covered his mouth and looked at Juvia with wide eyes and said ''One word from you and i'll zap you and Gray both''. ''Okay Juvia will stand down only because she don't want you to harm her Graysama'' replied Juvia smiling.''Good snarled Laxus come on gramps is waiting and i don't want to be on the wrong side of his giant fist''.

With that the two entered the guild and were not in the least bit surprised by Gray half naked and fighting Natsu. While Cana drank her booze and took bets on who would win, most deciding on Gray. ''Well now that Laxus and Juvia have joined us, I am happy to announce that the woman of fairytal have decided to throw Freed a Birthday party in two days from now.

Ten Minutes later and Laxus was given the job of keeping Freed away from the guild before the party by Non other than Mira. ''What makes you think he will listen to me'' retorted Laxus. '' Oh he will '' replied Mira under her breathe knowing full well that Laxus would still hear her, but mumbling '' _ **BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU**_ '' anyway.

''Whatever replied Laxus through clenched teeth. He walked out of the guild and headed towards his own home across from his grandfathers. Upon reaching his door he unlocked it and stepped inside his quiet home and immediately felt his chest burn at the thought of spending almost a half a day with Freed to keep him from the guild.

The next morning Laxus woke up around 8:00 having told Juvia he would still meet her at the fabric store to find the perfect fabric for his Freed plushie. Just the thought of cuddling it sent a light blush over Laxus cheeks. LAxus quickly got dressed and locked his door behind him. His destination the Fabric store. Laxus saw Juvia upon entering the store. Juvia immediately shoved three different green fabrics in his face.

''Which one do you choose''?she asked.

''None'' answered Laxus

''What, Why''? these are the only greens they have here'' stated Juvia.

''These greens will not work A) Freeds hair is not this light B) It's defiantly not that dark C)It does not have a bluish tent like that''. ''And Freeds face is not that pale and also where is the fabric for his beauty mark and that is not the right color for his coat''. States Laxus in a matter of fact tone.

''You know what come here ''Juvia said taking laxus to a counter with a woman behind it. ''Tell her what you want'' Stated Juvia already tired of his pickiness. As Laxus explained to the woman the fabric he wanted. Juvia saw yellow fabric that matched Laxus hair perfectly and she thought of the perfect gift to give Freed, She would give Freed a Laxus plushie for his birthday, and while Laxus paid her no attention clearly annoying the woman behind the counter, who looked ready to tell him to bad we don't have the green your looking for sir. Although it looked like it was at the tip of the woman's tongue. Juvia matched and bought everything she needed to make a Laxus plushie. She could hardly contain her happiness in the end she the woman finally found the green Laxus was looking for and was happy to be rid of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FREEDS PARTY**_

Having collected all the fabric she needed Juvia set to work making Laxus and Freed plushies and finishing them exactly in time and was proud of the outcome she she wrapped the Laxus plushie in wrapping paper and stuck him in a gift she called Laxus and informed him throught communications lacrima that she had completed his Freed plushie. ''I'll be right there'' he said.

With that Laxus left his house and ran all the way to Juvias apartment knocking calmly. After handing him a bag Laxus pulled his Freed plushie from it and hugged Juvia, completely surprising the water mage. ''t's perfect he '' said Laxus after staring in awe at the mini Freed he held in his hands.

After thanking juvia and giving heer some jewels to which she declined at first until Laxus said they were a tip. Laxus was about to leave when Juvia stopped him to ask him where Freed was.

''He used the communications lacrima to tell me that he would be a bit late getting here so I came here before meeting him at the train station''. answered Laxus blushing at the mere thought of the rune mage and his beautiful smile.

''Well okay i'll let you go then''. Replied Juvia closing her _**NEW DOOR.**_

After having met up with Freed. Laxus accompanied him to the bookstore to try and find the perfect book to give the rune mage for his birthday. During his many thoughts of Freed, Laxus heard an '' Darn'' from Freed. ''Whats wrong Freed'' asked Laxus. ''Nothing'' answered Freed in a slightly upset tone while holding a rather large book in one hand and his nearly empty money pouch in the other. '' Lets go'' he said finally. '' O..okay replied Laxus.

After getting outside Laxus asked Freed to wait for him.

''Why'' asked Freed awkwardly.

''Because I saw a cool magazine and I decided to buy it'' replied Laxus hoping Freed didn't catch his lie..

 _ **THE GUILD**_

Upon entering the guild Freed was confused the lights were off and he could smell the scent of a fresh baked cake. Which could only mean. **_SURPRISE''_** everyone yelled interruptting the rune mages thoughts, as the lights were flipped on and he could see Gajeel grab his guitar and play a beat to Mira's beautiful singing.

''Wow thanks guys'' Freed exclaimed as everyone began to hand him gifts. First he opens Evergreens, it was a book on ancient runes ''Wow thanks he yelled over the sound of Gajeels singing. Laxus looked at Freed and his irritated expression at having to yell at Evergreen so he could be heard over Gajeels weird singing melted. Then he looked at Gajeel ''when the hell did he start singing , and why don't he stop already'' thought Laxus he then watched Freed open his the next present thrown in his face.

After he had opened Evergreens present he opened Bickslows it was the specific hair gel that he used to style his lightning bolts. ''I noticed you were running out'' answered Bickslow noticing Freed's confusion. ''Oh ok thanks Bickslow'' replied Freed.

After opening most presents he had two left Juvia's, Laxus's. ''Laxus'' said Freed as he was handed Laxus gift. Upon holding the gift Freed immediately noted it was heavy he looked at Laxus with a confused expression before opening his gift. It was the book that he was looking at earlier. He realized then that Laxus must have realized how much he wanted it, and the fact that he didn't have enough jewels to buy it. He hadn't exactly hidden his glance to his money pouch. ''Laxus is smart anyway he would have put two and two together'' thought Freed as he realized he was staring at Laxus. A blush immediately rushed to his cheeks. ''Oh ok um Thank you Laxus'' said Freed after clearing is throat.

Noticing the awkwardness Juvia quickly handed Freed her present and walked away to leave Freed and Laxus alone. After opening her present to him Freed gawked at what he saw and put it back as fast as he could. ''What if Laxus or someone else saw it'' thought Freed looking around with a light red tinge to his cheeks.

''What was it Freed' asked Laxus. ''Uh um nothing just another book'' replied Freed lready knowing that it was the lamest lie ever but hey, Laxus seemed to buy it so what.

''Oh ok'' answered Laxus .

After partying for hours on end Laxus offered to walk Freed home. ''Sure answered Freed gladly, not wanting Laxus to leave just yet. '' You know'' Laxus started ''My house is a lot closer if you want to I don't know spend the night with me'' Finished Laxus.

''Um sure, I am pretty tired and the Strauss siblings worked together and got me a whole new outfit, so if you don't mind me staying I will accept your offer'' replied Freed. Laxus walked Freed to his home and started to unlock the door when a sudden rush of courage and curiosity washed over him knowing full well that his grandpa was most likely home he went ahead and asked Freed the question thats been bugging him for quite some time now.

''Hey Freed'' asked Laxus recieving a tired ''Yes Laxus''From Freed in return.

''Do you LLLL...Like Me''? asked Laxus with a completely red face. ''Um Y..Y..Y..Yes I DO L..Laxus answered Freed blushing even though Laxus had been the one to ask. Freed was still ready to be rejected for some reason he did not know. But all Freed heard was a Thank Goodness before Laxus lips met his own, and the rune mages heart swelled with happiness at how passionate this kiss was.

Makarov watched as Freed was led to Laxus home by Laxus. He heard the jingle of keys and the next thing he new Laxus had asked Freed if he liked him, and Freed had admitted his feelings towards Laxus and then out of nowhere. Makarov saw Laxus kiss Freed ''Its about damn time he mumbled Makarov as he turned around and went up to his room and fell asleep with one thought in mind '' my grandson has really grown up''. ''I Love You Freed'' said Laxus as he stepped away from the still stunned rune mage. '' I..I Love you too answered Freed.

Laxus finished opening the door and waited for Freed to enter first glancing at his grandfathers house LAxus mumbled ''So the old man knew''. After showing Freed to the bathroom, Freed showered and changed into a pair of overly big jogging pants that kept falling off his small yet muscular frame.

Laxus nearly fell out of his chair laughing until freedglared at him and threatened he would never cook for the dragon slayer ever again. With that Laxus jumped up and grabbed a pair of pants that he had used to wear when he was a teenager, that he had kept forgretting to throw out seeing as though he didn't fit them anymore. He handed them to Freed and said ''Try these''.

When Freed reappeared the pants were still to big but he managed to keep them from falling. Following Laxus to his room Freeds dtomach fluttered with butterfly's. On Laxus bed was a Freed plushie that looked exactly like him in everyday even the beauty mark under his left eye.

Laxus was stunned when Freed ran from his room and returned a few minutes later carrying the bag Juvia had given him he opened it and sat a his Laxus plushie beside the Freed plushie. Laxus was shocked at first until he remembered that Freed had told him her gift was a book. ''I thought you said she got you a book'' asked Kaxus approaching Freed as he grabbed the two plushies and sat them on the night stand and slid under the covers. He then pulled Freed to his chest and flipped the covers over him as well. H was going to cuddle the real Freed tonight. Upon being pressed into Laxus well built bare chest Freed was at a loss for words. ''Umm I was so scared what you would say I'm sorry'' began fFreed after a few moments. ''Hmm'' grunted Laxus already half asleep as he turned Freeds face towards him and kissed him for the second tim that night just as passionate as their first.

After a minute he leaned back and whispered into Freeds ear ''it's okay I Love You Freed''.

''I Love You too Laxus whispered Freed as he nuzzled int his dragon slayer. ''Goodnight'' they both said in unison. ''Best birthday ever'' freed mumbled into Laxus chest and the two eventually fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
